Shadowstar's Guilt
by Daniqua's Warrior Trash
Summary: My Warriors oc's story. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND SOME OF MY FRIENDS!
1. Allegences

**Allegencies**

 **BatClan**

Leader: Ombrestar, tom that ombres from brown to black, deep green eyes

Deputy: Littleswirl, small dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirls **apprentice Adderpaw**

Medicine Cat: Nightclaw, black tom with deep green eyes

Warriors:

Longfur, pale ginger tom with very long, fluffy fur

Cedarheart, large dark grey tom

Littleleaf, Small dusky brown she-cat

Bronzeshadow, dark gold tom

Silverbreeze, light grey she-cat, formerly a kittypet **apprentice Dovepaw**

Mistyslip, bluish grey she-cat

Cloudspeck, large muscular white tom with light grey specks

Berrylight, pale ginger tom

Brokenblossom, reddish brown she-cat

Mossybranch, white she-cat with grey spots **apprentice Robinpaw**

Goldenshdow, golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Adderpaw, dark brown tabby tom

Dovepaw, light brown she-cat

Robinpaw, red she-cat with markings that look like wings

Queens:

Silvershadow: Silver spotted tabby she-cat (mother to Shadowkit, black she-kit with odd eyes, Cloudkit, Fluffy white she-kit, and Nightkit, black tom with white spots)

Moonpetal, black she-cat (mother to Lionkit, pale brown tom, Bluekit, light grey she-kit, and Snowkit, white she-kit)

Skymoon. white she-cat

Elders:

Thorneye, dusky brown tom, oldest tom in the clan

Blackear, white she-cat with one black ear

 **NightClan**

Leader: Stonestar, Dark grey tom

Deputy: Heatwhisker, ginger tom with dark ginger spots

Medicine Cat: Spottedecho, dark brown tabby tom with ginger spots on paws **apprentice Darkpaw**

Warriors:

Specklefur, white she-cat with black spots

Stormpelt, dark grey tabby tom **apprentice Berrypaw**

Bushpatch, light brown tom **apprentice Cherrypaw**

Dapplesong, beautiful dappled she-cat

Greywing, grey tabby she-cat **apprentice Duskpaw**

Greeneyes, Grey tom with light green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw, black she-cat

Berrypaw, cream tom with white paws and a fluffy tail

Cherrypaw, ginger she-cat with white tiped ears, tail, and toes

Duskpaw, black she-cat with a white spot on her eye

Queens:

Dawntail, tortiseshell she-cat with black paws

Poppyfall, brown she-cat with golden paws and a golden muzzle

Elders:

Breezefoot, black and white tom

 **IceClan**

Leader: Fuzzystar, fluffy grey she-cat

Deputy: Fleetfur, white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Poppyberry, light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Addertooth, grey tabby tom with long fangs

Milkheart, creamy white she-cat **apprentice Littlepaw**

Sootfern, grey tom **apprentice Lynxpaw**

Ferncreek, grey tabby she-cat **apprentice Brairpaw**

Winterclaw, white tom

Riverfur, grey tom

Redheart, ginger she-cat with white paws

Brownstripe, brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Littlepaw, light brown tabby she-cat

Lynxpaw, grey she-cat with a white belly

Brairpaw, brown tom

Queens:

Moondream, white she-cat with grey spots

Gleamberry, black she-cat

Elders:

Kinkfur, grey tom with tangled fur

 **MountainClan**

Leader: Dawnstar, ginger she-cat

Deputy: Moleclaw, creamish white tom with long claws

Medicine Cat: Heavyfoot, large light brown tom

Warriors:

Springleaf, greenish grey she-cat **apprentice Duskpaw**

Bentears, ginger tom with folded ears

Alderstrike, dark ginger tom

Squirrel-Leap, dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail **apprentice Emberpaw**

Apprentices:

Duskpaw, Black tom

Emberpaw, ginger she-cat

Queens:

Sweetflower: brown tabby she-cat

Dawnpetal: light brown she-cat with black spots

Elders:

Blackcloud, black fluffy she-cat

Stripestorm, white tabby tom

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

Riley, black she-cat. a kittypet

Storm, grey tom

Badgerpelt, black and white tom, formerly of NightClan


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The kits! They're coming!" a silver tabby yowled.

"Hurry! Get Nightclaw!"a white queen yowled, worrying about her friend.

A black queen got up and ran to the medicine cat's den. "Nightclaw! Silvershadow's having her kits!" she meowed to the black medicine cat.

"Ok, clam down Moonpetal." he meowed. "Let me get the herbs."

The black she-cat sighed and waited for the black cat.

"Ok, lets go!" he meowed, running towards the nursey. The silver queen had her eyes shut in pain.

"Calm down Silvershadow, its ok." The medicine cat meowed softly. The silver queen sighed and put her head down.

"The first ones coming!" The medicine cat hissed. "Silvershadow! I need you to push ok?"

The silver tabby nodded and pushed a black she-kit out. She then pushed a fluffy white she-kit. She pushed a tiny black tom with white spots out and sighed.

"That was the last one." The medicine cat meowed. "You did a great job."

"Thank you Nightclaw." she mewed.

"What will you name them?" a ombre tom walked into the den.

"The black she-kit will be Shadowkit, the fluffy she-kit will be Cloudkit, and the tom will be Nightkit." the silver tabby meowed

"Looks like Shadowkit couldn't wait to see the world." The tom purred.

"She already opened her eyes?!" The medicine cat meowed. "Thats amazing!"

"Hello, my little Shadowkit."


	3. Chapter 1

"Nightkit should open his eyes!" Cloudkit gossiped to her sister, Shadowkit.

"We can't force him to!" Shadowkit hissed. "Or can we?"

"No you can not Shadowkit." Silvershadow meowed.

Shadowkit looked at her mother. "Why?" she mewed.

"He would be blind." Silvershadow meowed. "And his eyelids will be damaged."

"Thats boring! I wanna go outside!" Cloudkit growled. "He's boring!"

Nightkit wiggled after Cloudkit growled. "Looks like he heard you Cloudkit." Shadowkit mumbled.

Cloudkit ignored her sister and turned to her Moonpetal.

"Silvershadow, when will Moonpetal have her kits?" Cloudkit asked the silver queen.

"Soon." Silvershadow meowed. "Probaly in a moon."

Cloudkit nodded and turrned to Nightkit. His eyes were open!

"Silvershadow! Nightkit opened his eyes!" Cloudkit mewed to her mom.

"Cloudkit? Shadowkit? Silvershadow?" Nightkit mewed quietly.

"Ok, you can go outside now." Silvershadow purred.

"Yay!" Cloudkit and Nightkit mewed. Shadowkit just smiled a little.

"C'mon Shadowkit!" Nightkit mewed.

"Yeah, you're a downer!" Cloudkit mewed jokingly.

Shadowkit got up and looked outside of the nursey. She walked out with her littermates and looked around. She was unintrested and wanted to go do something fun.

 _This is boring!_ She thought. _We should do something!_

"Lets go in here!" Cloudkit mewed, pointing at a den.

"We probaly can't Cloudkit. What if its Ombrestars den?!" Shadowkit hissed

Cloudkit shrugged and peered into the den. It only had one nest and was smaller than the other dens.

"Why is it so small?" Nightkit asked Shadowkit and Cloudkit.

"Why would I know?!" Shadowkit hissed.

Nightkit backed away from Shadowkit and hung his head

"Shadowkit! You don't need to yell at him!" Cloudkit hissed at her sister. Shadowkit arched her back.

"Whatever!" Shadowkit hissed

Nightkit whimpered a little as Shadowkit stomped back into the nursey.

"Back so soon?" Silvershadow meowed.

"They were trying to go into a den." Shadowkit hissed.

"Where was the den?" Silvershadow meowed nerviously.

"Near the middle of camp. Why?" Shadowkit mewed

"Thats Ombrestar's den!" Silvershadow hissed.

"Cloudkit and Nightkit went into Ombrestars den?!" Moonpetal meowed.

"Yes!" Silvershadow hissed. "I'll go get them right now!"

Shadowkit watched her mother storm out of the nursey and fell asleep

"Shadowkit wake up!" Cloudkit mewed. "Moonpetal's having her kits!"

Shadowkit jolted up. "Where's Nightclaw?"

"Silvershadows getting him come on! We can't be in here!" Cloudkit mewed.

Shadowkit followed her sister out of the nursery and sat by Nightkit

"Whats going on?" Dovepaw asked her mentor, Silverbreeze.

"Moonpetal is having her kits nothing to worry about." Siverbreeze meowed.

"Oh ok." Dovepaw purred.

"Hey Dovepaw!" Adderpaw called. "Wanna train together?"

"Sure!" Dovepaw purred. "See ya later Silverbreeze!"

Silverbreeze sighed and turned to Shadowkit. "Ya worried?" She asked the kit.

"A little." She admitted.

"She'll be fine. Nightclaw is a great medicine cat." She purred.

Shadowkit nodded and saw Silvershadow come out of the medicine cat's den with Nightclaw. Silvershadow ran to her kits.

"It's gonna be ok Nightkit." She purred, seeing the worried look on his face. Nightkit always seemed scared of something.

"O-ok" he stuttered.

"A tom!" Nightclaw called.

"Yay! Another tom in the nursey!" Nightkit mewed happily.

"A she-kit!" He called again.

"Ha! More she-kits!" Cloudkit purred. Nightkit gave her a mean look. Well, sorta a mean look.

"A she-kit!" He called.

"Boom! We have more she-kits than toms!" Cloudkit purred

"Shut it Cloudkit!" Nightkit hissed. Silvershadow gave him a stern look. Nightclaw padded out of the den, a happy look on his face.

"Three healthy kits!" He purred to Silvershadow and her kits. "Which means three new playmates!"

"Yay!" Cloudkit and Nightkit purred.

"Great more noise." Shadowkit growled..

"Stop being such a downer Shadowkit!" Cloudkit purred. Shadowkit just rolled her eyes.

 _I can do whatever I please._ Shadowkit thought. _Just shut up!_

"Let's go see em'!" Cloudkit mewed.

"Yeah!" Nightkit purred.

They all looked at Silvershadow. "Ok, go on." She purred. "Just be quiet!"

"Ok!" Shadowkit mewed.

They walked into the nursery quietly.

"Hello guys." Moonpetal purred. "Do you want to see them?"

The three nodded and padded over to the queen, a happy look on their faces

"The brown one is Lionkit, the grey one is Bluekit, and the white one is Snowkit." The black queen purred.

"Has Longfur seen them?" Shadowkit asked. Longfur was her mate.

"No not yet. He is very busy." She sighed.

"Oh ok." Shadowkit mewed.

"Let's go back to sleep." Cloudkit suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan." Shadowkit mewed.

The three kits walked to their nest and fell asleep


End file.
